O, Moe Serdtse
by Akayuki Kaguya
Summary: Kau tak bisa melawannya. Kau tak bisa lari dari dirinya. Kau pun tak'kan bisa melepaskan dirimu darinya. Sebab kau ditakdirkan untuk dirinya... RussiaSpain. M for GORE. SHOU-AI! RnR?


**Disclaimer:**

Hidekaz Himaruya

**Pair:**

RussiaSpain

**Rated:**

M (suatu kemajuan bisa nulis di rated M)

**Warning:**

M for GORE! SHOUN-AI! BOY LOVE! Sedikit LIME mungkin. Gore yang entah bakal bikin muntah atau tidak. Jangan baca kalau emang gak suka shounen-ai/yaoi atau gore and lime.

**A/N:**

Ini fic kubuat atas pesanan (baca: desakan) seseorang. Karena dia nya bilang terserah, ya udah kubikin gore aja asal RussiaSpain. Tadinya sih mau lemon gore, tapi kayaknya dia gak suka deh. Ya udah ku turunin jadi lime aja. Gak tau gore-nya bakal bikin muntah atau enggak. Aku sih biasa-biasa aja.

Gak nerima flame atas pairing!

.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, OKAY? ;)**

.

* * *

><p>Pukul 02.00 dini hari…<p>

Terlihat seorang pemuda Ispaniya yang tergantung tak berdaya disalah satu dinding ruangan nan gelap tersebut. Kaki dan tangannya terikat kuat dengan borgol-borgol rantai yang telah mengikatnya selama tiga hari terkahir ini.

Ia tak ingat jelas bagaimana dirinya bisa ada di tempat ini sekarang. Yang bisa Ia ingat bahwa 'orang itu'lah yang telah membawanya kemari. Mengikatnya dengan borgol-borgol berbeban dan membiarkannya disini, terkurung didalam sebuah puncak menara.

Terkurung dan tak bisa melepaskan diri. Ia ingin berteiak meminta tolong, memohon kepada siapa pun untuk segera menyelamatkannya dari siksaan ini.

Tidak…

Tidak bisa…

Semua teriakannya bagaikan angin lalu. Tak ada yang mendengar jeritannya. Tak ada pula yang berniat menolongnya.

Ia tahu, jika ada seorang saja yang menyelamatkannya. Ia tak akan selamat…

Tak akan bisa melepaskan diri cengkraman sang iblis yang telah mengurungnya disini… Tak seorang pun bisa.

Sebab Ia tahu pula, bahwa orang itu akan berakhir dengan tubuh tercerai-berai. Dibuang begitu saja di tengah laut hingga ikan menyantap seluruh tubuhnya yang telah kaku.

Tidak…

Ia tak ada seorang pun yang berakhir seperti hanya karena dirinya. Ia tidak mau.

Karena itulah, Ia berhenti untuk berteriak. Berhenti meminta pertolongan dan hanya pasrah akan takdir yang dialaminya.

Suaranya habis. Dia tak berdaya untuk melawan cengkraman sang iblis itu. Sudah tiga hari ini tak meminum apapun. Dan sudah tiga hari ini pula ia tak merasakan lezatnya makanan. Ia tak bisa menyantap apapun dalam kondisi seperti ini. Tidak akan bisa sekalipun Ia sendiri menginginkannya.

Kemana?

Kemana dirinya yang dulu?

Seorang hebat yang dijuluki penguasa lautan pada masanya?

Kenapa?

Kenapa orang sepertinya malah harus terkurung disini?

Kemana kebebasan dan keceriannya dulu?

Apa yang harus Ia lakukan untuk melepas jeratan ini?

Tapi Ia tak tahu… Ia tak tahu apa yang harus Ia lakukan. Hanya menunggu dengan pasrah sampai takdir mengijinkannya untuk bebas.

Ia tak berdaya…

Sudah hilang tenaganya semua…

Ia sudah tak peduli lagi akan apa yang menantinya kelak. Ia hanya menunggu sang Kuasa mengijinkannya 'tuk lepas dari cengkraman sang iblis.

Tapi kapan?

Entahlah… Ia tak jawabannya… Hanya sang Kuasa yang jawabannya.

.

.

.

'Ckit…'

Pintu tua itu terbuka dengan pelan. Menimbulkan suara kelam yang dapat membuat bulu kudukmu berdiri seketika. Dari balik sanalah muncul seorang laki-laki tinggi dengan syal yang melingkari lehernya.

Tak perlu menoleh, sang Espana itu sudah tahu siapa laki-laki ber-syal itu. Ya… Dialah 'sang iblis' yang dimaksud. Orang yang sudah mengurungnya disini setelah berhasil menyanderanya dalam kekalahan perang yang Ia alami baru-baru ini.

Ya… Dialah Russia… Dalang dari penderitaan yang Ia alami saat ini.

Orang Russia itu berjalan perlahan mendekati sang Espana yang sudah tak berdaya. Kepalanya tertunduk, tak memiliki tenaga hanya untuk sekadar mendongak menatap dirinya.

Dia tersenyum. Ya… Dia tersenyum melihat hasil karyanya ini. Dia merasa puas melihat sang Espana itu kini sudah tak berdaya.

Perlahan, dia berjalan mendekati pemuda Espana itu. Begitu dia telah berdiri dihadapannya. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya hingga sejajar dengan wajah sang 'korban'. Membelai pipinya dengan lembut dan berkata, "Bagaimana keadaanmu disini, Ispaniya?"

Spain sedikit mendongak. "Apa yang kau mau…?" tanyanya tak berdaya. Suaranya serak bagaikan semua cairan dalam tubuhnya sudah terkuras habis.

Russia tampak diam sejenak, tak berkata apa-apa dan hanya menatap wajah lusuh Spain. "Ini yang ku mau, da~" ucapnya sembari menancapkan sebilah pisau yang dari tadi dia taruh dibalik coatnya yang panjang ke bahu Spain.

"Ukh…" rintih Spain kesakitan. Ia menyadari bahwa banyak darah yang mengalir dari bahu-nya. Dalam skeejap, ruangan itu telah dipenuhi oleh bau darah segar milik Spain. Sementara itu Russia hanya bisa tersenyum melihat wajah kesakitan yang tergambar jelas di wajah Spain.

Russia kemudian melirik rambut Spain yang sedikit kusam dan berdebu. "Fyuh…" Russia meniup rambut Spain pelan. Menyingkirkan segala macam debu yang menganggu pemandangannya. "Sudah berapa lama kau disini? Kau tampak berdebu, da~" ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Spain berdecak pelan. "Rasanya kaulah yang paling tahu sudah berapa lama aku terkurung disini, Rusia. Bukan begitu?" balas Spain lemah. Walau tenaganya sudah banyak yang terkuras, tetapi ia masih memiliki setitik tenaga hanya untuk sekadar membalas ucapan pria Rusia ini.

"Ufu~ Kau terlihat manis sekali, Ispaniya." ucap Russia sembari menancapkan semakin dalam pisau yang ia bawa. Tajamnya pisau semakin terasa oleh Spain tatkala semakin dalam pisau itu menembus dirinya. "Ini baru permulaan, Ispaniya~" ucapnya lagi sambil menarik cepat pisau itu dan langsung menusuknya ke bagian tubuh Spain yang lain.

"Aaargh!" teriak Spain kesakitan ketika merasakan pisau itu kembali menusuknya dibagian tubuhnya yang lain.

'Zeep!'

Russia menarik kembali pisaunya dan menaruhnya diantara mulutnya. Kemudian dia melepas borgol rantai yang mengikat tangan Spain. Menumpuknya menjadi satu di dinding dan kembali menancapkan pisaunya dengan cepat di tangan Spain.

'ZLEB!'

Darah kembali mengalir deras. Kali ini darah itu mengalir dari kedua telapak tangan Spain yang telah tertusuk oleh pisau milik Russia.

"Ukh!" Spain kembali merintih. Matanya terasa berat untuk terbuka. Perlahan, kesadarannya semakin hilang. Namun… Sepertinya pemuda Russia ini tak mengijinkan Spain untuk menutup matanya.

Dengan cepat, Russia dengan cepat langsung mencium bibir pucat Spain. Membuat Spain terkejut dan kembali ke dalam dunia nyata. Ia berontak. Ia tak suka diperlakukan seperti ini. Ia ingin melepaskan diri dari orang ini. Ia ingin melarikan diri. Tapi… Tidak bisa. Ia kalah kuat dibandingkan dengan orang yang ada dihadapannya ini.

Setelah satu menit berlalu, Russia baru melepaskan ciumannya dari bibir Spain. Tak mau menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini, Spain dengan cepat langsung menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Tapi sayang, dewi keberuntungan sedang tidak berpihak kepadanya. Russia kembali mencium bibirnya dan memasukkan lidahnya. Menyelinap disela-sela rongga mulut Spain.

Spain ingin menjerit sekuat-kuatnya. Tapi tak bisa. Russia telah mengunci mulutnya. Ia ingin menendang ataupun memukul wajah Russia. Tapi tak bisa. Baik kaki maupun tangannya sudah terkunci oleh borgol dan sebilah pisau.

Benar!

Ada satu cara!

Dengan cepat Spain langsung menggigit lidah Russia yang menyelinap dalam sela-sela mulutnya.

'Crash!'

Berhasil!

Russia menjauhkan wajahnya dari dirinya. Terlihat jelas oleh Spain, dari sudut bibir Russia mengalir darah bewarna merah segar.

Hening…

Russia tampak diam tak bergerak. Membuat Spain merasakan hal yang tidak enak. Lalu, secara perlahan Russia berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Membuat perasaan Spain tak karuan. Entah itu panik atau ketakutan. Yang jelas, Spain merasa ingin segera berlari menjauh dari tempat ini. Menjauh dari orang yang ada dihadapannya.

Russia semakin berjalan mendekat ke arahnya. Kini tiada jarak di antara mereka. Russia mendekatkan kepalanya ke telinga Spain. Ia membisikan sesuatu kepada Spain, "Kau membuat perlawanan tak berarti, Ispaniya~"

Spain bergidik ngeri. Ia dapat merasakan hawa tak enak yang dikeluarkan pemuda Russia ini. Suatu hawa yang ia tak tahu apa tapi berhasil membuat buluk kuduknya berdiri seperti ini. Semakin banyak peluh yang ia keluarkan, pertanda ia benar-benar merasa tidak nyaman sekarang.

Kemudian Russia menyibak dengan kasar baju yang dikenakan Spain. Baju kuning dengan rompi merah sebagai pelengkap. Ya. Ia singkirkan baju itu dengan kasar. Hanya celana saja yang ia sisakan untuk menutupi tubuh Spain. Membuat dinginnya malam berhasil menusuk tubuh Spain.

Melihat Spain yang tampak kedinginan. Russia hanya diam saja. Tak berusaha untuk kembali memakaikan baju itu ke pemiliknya. "Kau kedinginan, da~?" tanyanya kepada pemuda Espana yang tengah menggigil.

Namun Spain tak menjawab.

Kemudian Russia melingkarkan tubuhnya ke Spain. "Hangatkah, da?" tanyanya lagi. Namun, sekali Spain tetap tidak menjawab. Sekalipun Russia tengah memeluknya, ia tak akan merasakan hangatnya udara dari pemuda ini. Yang ia rasakan malah dinginnya malam semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Kau manis, Ispaniya…" ucap Russia lagi.

"Le-lepaskan…" akhirnya Spain mengucapkan sepatah kata kepada Russia. Namun apa yang didapatnya? Ia hanya dapat melihat senyuman iblis tergambar dari wajah orang itu. Kemudian Russia menjauhkan dirinya dari Spain. Melangkah mundur dan mengambil jarak.

Senyumanya tetap terlukis di wajah innoncent-nya. Seolah tak merasa kasihan dengan orang yang ada dihadapannya ini. Kemudian ia mengambil sesuatu dari balik coat-nya. Spain tak terlalu jelas melihat benda apa yang digenggam oleh Russia. Tapi begitu awan telah selesai menyelimuti sinar rembulan, tampak sedikit cahaya bulan itu masuk melalui celah-celah jendela. Dapat terlihat jelas oleh Spain benda apa yang tengah digenggam Russia.

Itu pedang…

Jadi… Ia masih menyembunyikan yang lain dari balik bajunya? Tanya Spain pada dirinya. Rasanya, ia tak sanggup merasakan apa yang akan diterimanya.

'SYAAAT!'

Belum sempat Spain berpikir lebih lanjut, Russia telah menancapkan pedangnya tepat di lengan kanan Spain. Tak perlu membutuhkan waktu yang lama, darah segar kembali mengalir dari tubuh pemuda Espana itu. Luka besar menganga memperlihat daging segar dibalik selembar kulit yang menyelimutinya selama ini, dari ia lahir sampai sekarang. Saat kulit tipis itu telah terkoyak dan dilumuri oleh segarnya darah miliknya.

"Ukh…" Spain kembali merintih kesakitan. Luka yang diakibatkan pedang itu jauh lebih dan menyakitkan ketimbang pisau yang sedari tadi menancap di telapak tangannya. Ia sedikit mendongak untuk melihat Russia dan mendapati wajah itu kini tengah tersenyum melihat hasil karyanya, yaitu dirinya yang terluka dan tak berdaya melawan dirinya, sebuah negara yang pernah menyandang gelar 'Negara Adidaya' disamping Amerika. "He-hentikan… Hentikan semua i-ini…" pinta Spain sambil menatap Russia.

"Tidak akan sampai semua yang kuinginkan tercapai, Ispaniya…" balas Russia sembari memegang ganggang pedang itu. Menariknya perlahan dari tubuh Spain hingga membuat pemuda itu kembali merintih akibat rasa sakit yang dirasanya.

Terlihat darah masih mengalir dari luka itu. Kemudian Russia melumuri tangannya dengan darah milik Spain. Melukisnya di dada Spain dengan tulisan-tulisan yang haanya dimengerti oleh Russia seorang.

Spain tak tahu apa yang akan Russia perbuat sebelum ia menyadari bahwa kini pemuda dihadapannya itu tengah menggenggam sebilah pisau lain yang juga sembunyikan dari balik coat yang ia kenakan. Kemudian Russia mulai mengukir-ngukir dada Spain sesuai motif yang telah ia buat sebelumnya.

Membuat ukiran yang tak terlalu dalam dan setelah selesai. Ia mulai mengelupasi kulit Spain hingga terlihat jelas daging merah yang selama ini tersembunyi dibaliknya. Ia tersenyum tatkala melihat Spain kembali merintih. Sebutir mutiara bening menetes dari sudut matanya.

"Kau menikmatinya 'kan, da~" bisiknya di telinga Spain. Namun Spain tak menjawab ataupun membalas ucapan Russia. Ia cukup merasa sakit ketika Russia mengelupasi kulitnya secara perlahan dan hati-hati.

Russia lalu melanjutkan acaranya tadi, mengelupasi kulit Spain. Setelah selesai dengan hal itu, ia mengecup dada Spain lembut lalu menjilati darah yang mengalir dari motif tulisan tersebut. Membuat Spain merasa bulu kuduknya berdiri.

Kemudian Russia beralih menuju leher jenjang milik Spain. Menggigitnya hingga leher itu mengeluarkan tetes-tetes darah segar. "Argh!" Spain kembali merasakan hal sakit. Namun itu tak kunjung membuat Russia berhenti akan perlakuannya. Yang ada hanya membuat Russia semakin menjadi.

Spain menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia tahu, merintih dan berteriak hanya akan membuat Russia semakin bernafsu menyiksanya.

"Tak perlu kau tahan, Is~paniya~ Menjeritlah… Merintihlah akan rasa sakit ini…" ucap Russia sambil menggerak-gerakan pisau yang menancap pada telapak tangannya. Membuat luka itu semakin melebar dan terus melebar.

"ARGH!"

Russia tersenyum. "Ya… Seperti itu, Ispaniya…" ucapnya sambil menikmati wajah tersiksanya Spain. Tak ada kasihan ataupun iba yang tersirat dalam wajah Russia.

Kembali, bulir-bulir bening itu mengalir di pipi Spain tatkala rasa sakit yang sangat amat menyergapnya. Ia ingin menyudahi acara ini. Ia ingin lari jauh-jauh dari menara ini. Meninggalkan kastil sialan ini dan mencari kedamaian dibalik awan.

Namun ia tahu… Hal itu adalah mustahil jika yang kau lawan adalah orang ini. Orang yang justru menikmati semua kegiatan ini. Yang tak merasakan apa-apa terhadap dirinya.

"Sudah lelah, da?" tanyanya kepada sang Espana. Namun Espana itu hanya memilih diam tak menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan kepadanya. "Bagaimana dengan yang ini, da~" ujarnya sambil mencengkram mulut Spain, memaksanya untuk membuka. Dan sedetik kemudian Russia dengan kasar memasukan sebilah pisau berukuran sedang ke dalam rongga mulut Spain hingga menembus lehernya. Namun Russia sengaja memilih 'tempat' yang tidak akan membahayakan pemuda ini.

Sepertinya ia masih belum merasa puas…

"Uhuk!" Spain kembali mengeluarkan darah dari rongga mulutnya. Mengalir pelan dari sudut bibirnya yang semakin pucat.

"Ini belum berakhir, Ispaniya…" ucap Russia sembari melepaskan pisau dan borgol-borgol rantai yang selama ini mengikat Spain. Kemudian ia membaringkan tubuh Spain di lantai menara yang dingin itu. Ia tak khawatir jika nantinya Spain akan melawan. Ia tahu persis, Spain sudah tak punya tenaga untuk melawannya.

Dinginnya malam menyergap masuk melalu pori-pori kulit Spain. Membuat dirinya semakin merasa dingin. Bibirnya terasa beku dan kering. Matanya pun semakin terasa berat. Tapi ia tak bisa memejamkan matanya.

Bukannya ia tak bisa, tapi tak berani. Ia tak berani memejamkan matanya. Sekali pun itu hanya 5 detik. Ia takut, ia takut jika dalam selang waktu itu, Russia akan kembali menyiksanya dengan hal terduga.

Kesadarannya kembali ketika Russia merentangkan kedua tangannya. Dan menancapkan sebuah paku dimasing-masing tangan dengan bantuan palu.

"Akh!" Spain kembali menjerit. Tak sengaja, ia menendang Russia dengan kakinya. Tersadar dengan perlawanan itu. Kini Russia malah beralih ke kaki milik Spain. Mematahkannya hingga membentuk sudut 90 derajat. Lalu kembali meluruskan kaki-kaki tersebut hingga terbentuklah sudut 180 derajat.

Spain kembali memberontak. Namun apa daya, kedua tangannya telah dipaku sangat dalam, sedangkan kedua kakinya kini sudah tak bisa digerakan lagi. Sepertinya ia akan memakai kursi roda setelah ini. Itu pun jika ia berhasil keluar dari siksaan ini.

Russia tampak tersenyum melihat Spain menderita seperti ini. Kemudian ia kembali mecium bibir pucat Spain yang mulai kaku dan dingin. "Kau haus, Ispaniya?" tanyanya. Namun Spain tetap membisu dan itu sebagai pertanda 'iya' bagi Russia. Ia pun langsung menggigit pergelangan tangannya hingga mengalirkan darah. Kemudian menempelkan pergelangan tangannya yang berdarah itu ke mulut Spain. Memaksa pemuda Espana ini untuk meminum darahnya.

Spain memberontak. Ini baru pertama kalinya dia merasakan sesuatu yang bewarna merah selain tomat di kebunnya. Ini pertama kalinya ia merasakan asinnya darah. Terlebih itu darah seorang Russia, orang yang telah menyiksannya hingga seperti ini.

"Diamlah, da~ Kau haus, bukan~?" ucap Russia sambil memperdalam tekanan tangannya ke mulut Spain. Membuat sang pemuda Espana itu terbatuk-batuk kekurangan pasokan oksigen.

Tak lama kemudian Russia melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Spain. Mengambil sesuatu dari sakunya. "Kau suka ini, Spain~?" ujarnya sambil mendekatkan sebuah tang ke wajah Spain.

Spain tercengang. 'Mau apa dia dengan benda itu?' tanyanya dalam hati. Ia tak tahu apa yang akan Russia lakukan terhadap dirinya dengan benda seperti itu. Ia hanya berharap bahwa firasatnya akan salah.

Setelah dirasa cukup membelai wajah Spain dengan tang itu, kemudian Russia beralih ke jemari-jemari milik Spain. "Ufu~" Russia tersenyum sembari mendekatkan tang tersebut ke salah satu jari Spain. Dan…

"AAAKH!"

Russia mencabuti satu persatu kuku-kuku Spain. Memutuskan ikatannya denagan sang jari, juga si empunya. Melemparnya ke sembarang arah. Darah mengalir kembali dari jemari-jemari Spain.

Tak puas dengan satu jari, Russia pun beralih ke jari lain disebelahnya. Melakukan hal yang sama dengan sebelumnya, mencabuti kuku itu hingga terlepas secara paksa dari sang pemilik jari. Kembali mengalirkan darah segar.

Spain kembali mejerit. Rasa sakit yang amat dirasanya. Segala tenaga yang sempat sirna itu kini kembali, membuat Spain dapat menjerit kesakitan. Meluapkan rasa sakit yang dirasanya.

Masih belum puas, Russia kini berlanjut ke jari-jari yang lain. Mencabutinya satu persatu hingga seluruh jari tangan dan kaki itu kini telah tak ber-kuku. Setiap jemari mengalirkan darahnya. Tak luput rasa sakit yang tak'kan hilang meskipun engkau berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. Meskipun engkau kuras seluruh tenaga-mu. Tidak, rasa sakit itu akan terus bersamamu. Sekalipun engkau sudah lama melaluinya.

Russia tersenyum dengan karyanya. Kali ini dia mengambil sebilah pisau dan dengan segera, ia tancapkan pisau tersebut paha Spain.

Spain kembali menjerit tatkala pisau itu menghujamnya dalam. Russia kembali tersenyum. Ia lalu menggigit cuping telinga Spain sembari memutar-mutar pisau tersebut didalam luka Spain. Membuat luka itu semakin melebar dan lebar. Terus, hingga tercipta suatu cekungan di paha milik pemuda Esapana itu. Darah segar kembali menetes, menggantikan aroma anyir dari darah yang sebelumnya telah mengalir keluar dari tubuh tak berdaya pemuda itu.

Spain menggigit bibir bawahnya. Berusaha untuk tidak berteriak ataupun bersuara. Karena ia tahu, bersuara seperti apapun hanya akan membuat pemuda disampingnya ini semakin bernafsu menyiksanya.

Russia menyadari hal itu. Ia sadar dan tidak tinggal diam. Ia masukkan kedua jari dari tangan satunya lagi yang tidak memegang pisau, ia masukkan ke dalam mulut Spain. Membuat Spain terkejut. Spain pun dengan cepat langsung menggigit kedua jemari milik Russia. Membuat sang jari mengalirkan darah akibat gigitan yang tak terbilang lemah itu. Darah mengalir, masuk ke dalam rongga mulut Spain. Dan sisanya mengalir diantara sudut-sudut bibirnya yang pucat.

Spain memberontak tatkala darah itu kembali mengalir melalui kerongkongannya. Mengalir perlahan masuk ke dalam lambungnya.

Spain semakin memberontak. Namun itu membuat Russia semakin gencar mempercepat alunan pisaunya. Membuat luka itu semakin melebar dan mengalirkan darah lebih banyak lagi.

Russia menyadari ada benda keras yang menghalangi pisaunya. Dan dia tahu betul benda putih apa itu. Dengan kasar, Russia langsung memotong benda putih itu hingga terpotong menjadi dua.

"AAKH!" Spain kembali menjerit tatkala merasa benda yang selama ini menyangga tubuhnya telah terbelah menjadi dua. Ia yakin, setelah ini ia pasti sudah tak bisa berjalan lagi. "Ukh…" kesadaran Spain melemah. Matanya semakin terasa berat. Namun begitu, ia sadar si Russia itu tengah memandangnya.

'ZRAAAT!'

Pisau yang sedari tadi menancap di pahanya, kini telah beralih ke perutnya. Menikamnya dengan cepat dan ganas. Membuat kesadarannya kembali pada dunia sebenarnya.

Namun kali ini ia tak menjerit. Semua tenaganya sudah benar-benar terkuras. Ia hanya mampu menatap Russia dengan tatapan lemah.

Ia bahkan sudah tak peduli lagi ketika Russia tengah membongkar seluruh isi perutnya. Meengeluarkan usus-ususnya dari tempat yang selama ini menjadi tempatnya berlindung. Mengurai-ngurainya hingga menjadi tali yang sangat panjang. Membiarkannya tercecer di lantai tanpa memutusnya ataupun memotongnya. Tetap tersambung dengan si empunya usus.

Russia tersenyum. Sepertinya pemuda dihadapannya ini sudah tak mampu untuk berkata apa-apa lagi. Sepertinya ia juga tak mampu untuk berteriak kesakitan.

Ia lalu beralih ke jendela yang satu-satunya jadi ventilasi di ruangan ini. Melihat matahari yang mulai terbit dengan goresan-goresan kuas bewarna merah. Russia tersenyum. Tak biasanya matahari disini terbit dengan warna secantik itu. Biasanya selalu bewarna biru cerah atau biru kekuning-kuningan.

"Kau lihat itu, Ispaniya? Warna yang cantik, bukan?" Russia mendekatkan wajahnya ke pemuda Espana yang sudah sangat lelah itu. "Seperti warna kesukaan kita bukan, da? Kau dan tomat… Aku dan darah…" ujarnya lagi.

"Spokoĭnoĭ nochi…"

Bisiknya pelan di telinga Spain. Kemudian mengecup bibirnya pelan. Lalu mengarahkan sebilah pisau tersebut ke satu titik…

"Ya tebya lyublyu, Ispaniya…"

Dan untuk terakhir kalianya, ia tancapkan pisau itu tepat di jantung Espana…

Mengantarnya untuk tidur selamanya.

.

.

.

The End

* * *

><p>Kagu: Huwaaaaaa! Fic macam apa iniiiiii! DX Gomen na, Spain~ Aku tak bermaksud menyiksamu seperti ini! DX Ini tuntutan seseorang! Salahkan saja orang itu! *nunjuk Mizu* #dihajar<p>

Someone: Dia kan gak minta gore parah? Cuma bilang 'terserah'... Jadi sama aja loe yang nyiksa Spain.

Kagu: Ukh! Tidak! Ini semua salah Mizu! *mata membara* #dilempar ke jurang

.

Kagu: Ukh... Russia keren deh~ *dengan mata berbinar menatap foto Russia* Tipe seme idaman~ *wink*

Someone: *memutarkan bola matanya*

Kagu: Hai, minna! Maaf ya kalau ini fic jelek! m(_,_)m Maaf juga buat fans Spain and Russia. Daku ndak bermaksud menyiksa mereka. Namanya Fanfic. 'Unleash your imagination'~ #dihajar se-RT

Maaf deh kalau jelek. Ini pertama kalinya aku nulis romance (?) yang rated M. Biasanya aku nulis humor. Jadi, sorry ya kalau jelek dan tidak memuaskan minna.

Tapi... Sebenernya, aku nulis ini fic sambil nosebleed lho~ Russia~ Maukah kau jadi seme ku~?

Russia: *bawa-bawa kembang api sama bor listrik*

Kagu: Err... Gak jadi deh... *ngelirik Russia dengan Belarus yang ada dibelakangnya*

.

Kagu: Oy, Baka-Mizu! Utang fic ku sudah LUNAS! Ye-ah! XD Sekarang giliran kau yang bikinin aku SpaMano ama Itacest! XD

Ps: Awas kau kalo enggak review! *nodongin pistol air ke Mizu* #ditembak

.

**Bahasa russia:**

**Ispaniya:** Spanyol

**Spokoĭnoĭ nochi:** Selamat tidur

**Ya tebya lyublyu:** Aishiteru *gak kuat nulis dalam bhs. Indo nya*

**O, moe serdtse:** Wahai hatiku (udah mentok nyari ide buat judul fic -sebenernya gak ada sense buat ngasih nama-)

(Maaf kalau ada salah tulis. Aku masih tahap belajar)

.

.

.

Mind to review...? :3


End file.
